Hass Rana
Hassaan "Hass" Rana (Born May 2nd, 1995 in Boston, Massachusetts) is an American-Born e-fedder of Moroccan, South African & Pakistani descent currently signed to multiple e-feds. He has wrestled under various ringnames. He started e-fedding in mid-2011 and is still going. He is currently signed to EAW, NWA, DPW, and IWF. He was competed before in e-feds such as YWWA 2.0, CWF, YWC before eventually quitting. He has wrestled under ring names such as, The Viper, Ace Assassin and "The Dark Predator" Hass Johnson. He has always been a face, except when he was in his YWWA run, where he was a heel. 'Nonstop Wrestling Action' (2011-present) Hass joined his first ever e-fed, Nonstop Wrestling Action(NWA), a Yahoo Answers e-fed run by Mark Black. He signed under the ring name, The Viper. He had his debut match (first as an e-fedder) on the Road To Victory Pay-Per-View. He teamed with Hunter Moore to take on the team of Gage & Victor "No Warning" Hughes. He lost the match after Hunter Moore refused to tag into the match and walked out on him. That led to him getting a Powerbomb by Hughes to lose the match by pinfall. The next show, he went to Mark Black in the back and demanded for a match with Hunter Moore and was granted that. He won the match-up by DQ as Hunter took a cheapshot at the ref. The following week, The Viper came out and called Hunter Moore out. Hunter came up on the titantron and stayed back. Viper immediately left the ring to go find him. After not finding him, he went into Mark Black's office and asked for another shot with No DQ rules. Mark Black granted the match once again, this time though, making the match a #1 Contenders Match-Up for the NWA Extreme Championship. He won the match and became the #1 Contender. After the match, he tried punting Moore in the skull, but to no avail as Moore escaped from the ring. Though, he became #1 contender to the Extreme Title due to winning the match. The next week, he faced Extreme Champion Shaun Cold in a non-title match. He won the match after a Punt Kick to the skull which knocked Shaun out and declared him the winner. Later that night, Hunter Moore was set to take on MosesX in a Numbers 1 Contenders Match for the (at the time),NWA Internet Championship. Viper interfered in the match, causing a distraction to Hunter Moore, leading to him losing. After the match, he slithered into the ring and Punt'ed Hunter Moore in the skull. The next week, The Viper came out to talk about his Extreme Championship Match up at Barely Legal, though, to be interrupted on the titantron by Shaun Cold. They traded words until Chairman Black came out and said that he will add Hunter Moore to the match up due to Viper screwing him over the previous week. At Barely Legal, The Viper faced Shaun Cold and Hunter Moore in a Triple Threat Extreme Rules Match Up for the Extreme Championship. During the match, Shaun Cold suffered a concussion from Hunter Moore's Tombstone Piledriver, leading to Shaun being carried out on a stretcher and the match being restarted as a one on one match. The Viper Punt'ed Hunter Moore in the end to win his first ever championship, the NWA Extreme Championship. The Viper's next feud would begin with Victor "No Warning" Hughes who had been belittleing him over the past couple of weeks over his success. This led to a feud between the two. This feud brought in a personal friendship that the two had a while back as friends. These two fueded over the next few weeks brawling and then having a non-title match that Hughes would win. Later on, Shaun Cold would use his rematch clause and get himself back into the picture. This would build up a Triple Threat Match at Breaking Point. But just then, a few nights before Breaking Point, The Viper would have to relinquish the Extreme Title before his defense. He left for "personal issues" that were unexplained. Viper would leave for a few months as Hughes and Cold would fight at Breaking Point and Hughes becoming the new champion. Yahoo World Wrestling Association 2.0 (2011) The Viper signed with YWWA 2.0. He debuted on their debut show, in a Match-Up for the YWWA Extreme Championship against Jason Howard. He would lose as Howard rolled him up and got the three count with his feet on the ropes. The next week, he formed a heel alliance with Victor "No Warning" Hughes, the two naming themselves the No Warning Vipers. They went on to dominate the Tag Division and then defeat BarcaEdge and Hunter Moore for the YWWA Tag Team Champions. Over the next few weeks, Viper sustained an injury, leaving him out of action, with Hughes getting a replacement partner, BarcaEdge(recently turned on Hunter and got replaced with CDMAX) to take Viper's spot. Viper was un-seen for a while and eventually asked for his release and was granted. Yahoo Wrestling Championship (2011) Hassan joined YWC, with a new gimmick, Ace Assassin. He had one matchup in YWC with Matt Murphy in a TLC match which he lost after a powerbomb through a table. After this, the e-fed died and Ace was of course, released. International Wrestling Federation (2011-Present) The Viper would then go on and join IWF. He came in at the IWF Draft, so before his debut, he was drafted to Sacrafice. His first match was a tag team match-up. He teamed up with Ringo Magnum to take on Moiza and John Masters. Before the match, Ringo, chose not to compete, leading to Dorin taking his spot. The match ended with Viper winning the match-up by submission with his move, Light's Out. The next week, he would face IWF World Champion Mr.CT, in a losing effort. Carnage Wrestling Federation (2011) The Viper signed with CWF. He debuted on Saturday Night Meltdown in a Battle Royal to determine the #1 Contender for the CWF United States Championship. He would be eliminated early on and lose. The Next week, he was placed in a Fatal-4-Way Match-Up For the #1 Contendership to the CWF International Title. He would lose as MosesX hit him from behind with a steel chair for the pinfall. Later on, Viper had some problems with CWF Management and quit. Destruction Professional Wrestling (2011-Present) The Viper would go on and sign with a new e-fed, DPW. Viper would debut on the debut show in a one on one match with Carmelo for the DPW World Heavyweight Championship in a Steel Cage Match. The match would end with Victor Hughes screwing Viper by interfering in the match and hitting Viper in the head with a steel chair. This led to a start of a feud between the two, once again renewing the best friend storyline from NWA. Extreme Answerz Wrestling (2011-Present) Hass would join EAW with a new gimmick, "The Dark Predator" Hass Johnson. He would adopt the last name of Johnson from his father, where as he got his real last name, Rana, from his mother. He debuted in EAW on Turbo, in a Triple Threat Match against Kay and Venemous Snake. He would hit his finisher, Dark Roads on Kay, but as he went for the pin, he was shoved out of the ring by Snake who would pin Kay and steal the victory. Personal Life Hass was born on May 2nd, 1995 in Boston Massachussetts. He is born to a Morrocan and South African father and a Pakistani mother. He has one sister, three years yougner than him, Matisha Johnson. He is a Muslim and believes in Islam. He is a basketball fan and a star on the court. He played at his high school in New York as a Point Guard. He watches NBA and he is a fan of the Boston Celtics. He is a pure Boston fan and has stated that his soul will always be buried in Boston. In Wrestling Finishers *''Punt Kick/'Viper's Punt/''Predator's Punt''/Aced Out' (Punt Kick to the Skull) 2011-Present *Cross Fed/'Assassin's Road/''Dark Roads'' (Cross Rhodes) 2011-Present *450 Splash(Now used as a Signature) *Light's Out' (Dragon Sleeper) 2011-Present Signature Moves *Front Ending Finale'' (Full Nelson Facebuster) *Belly-To-Belly Suplex *Suicide Dive *450 Splash *''Prey Down'' (Bycicle Kick) *''Last Stand ''(Dream Street) *Spike DDT (Rope-Hung DDT) *Shooting Star Splash *Springboard Pheonix Splash *Cutter *''Deathtrap'' (Spear) *Flying Hurrincanrana Nicknames *'"The Dark Predator"' Themes *'Burn In My Voices' By KayfabeMashUpz (NWA,2011-Present) *'Power' By S-Preme (DPW/EAW,2011-Present) *Kill You By Eminem (YWWA2.0, 2011;Used while teaming w/Victor Hughes) *'Out to Kill' (IWF,2011-Present) Championships And Accomplishments in e-feds 1 Time YWWA Tag Team Champion (W/Victor Hughes) 1 Time NWA Extreme Champion